More Than Human
by Fae 206
Summary: (Future Set) Everything has come easily to Kei Takishima since he was a young child, but when a supernatural reason is explained to him as why that is, he starts to find everything changing both psychologically and physically. Turned into a dragon,Kei finds that he really is a monster but is he the type of monster his fiancee, Hikari Hanazono can accept? Can they reverse the curse?
1. Chapter 1 - Scale

**AN:** I really love this series, I wonder if you guys knew that 😉. I know it's not the most popular on this site but I hope that you guys like it. Also, I've nearly finished Voice Over/Seiyuuka for the first time and I love it 😊 Thank you for taking a chance on this story.

 **More than Human**

 **Chapter One - Scale**

It had started with a table tennis match during a post-graduation trip that the seven of them had taken (with the addition of Finn, Sakura, and Yahiro of course). While most of their group had gone to discover the other parts of Sakura's new summer home, Kei, Hikari, Tadashi, and Akira had gone to play in the game room. Tadashi was lured down by the scent of cookies.

It was one moment when Kei's eyes had been distracted by Hikari running her tongue over her lips, she had become even more glamorous and beautiful during their last year at school, and the ball had gone shooting off in a random direction, Hikari had managed to hit it back but then it rolled off the table. She had won.

Somehow, she had won against Takishima and they had witnesses.

It was only some very short, very small moment, the rolling of a single ball but she had beaten him and he….he couldn't have been happier. In the two years that had followed, Hikari had beaten Kei a total of three times. Once was a nationwide contest involving crosswords. Once was when they were playing chess, which was something that Hikari couldn't believe she had won at. Once was when they had made a bet on what gender Akira's baby would be.

Four times in total she had defeated him and although the odds were in her favor and she usually ranked second place to him, it was possible to best him. He supported her winning but he had always been asked to never _let_ her win. That made every success even better.

…

…

Hikari smiled as the sun dawned and she opened her eyes and put her hand on top of the loving arm that was wrapped around her. She smiled as she let her fingers slip between his and smiled at her engagement ring. It had only been a month after the table tennis match that he had proposed to her and she had said yes even before he had finished asking.

She still couldn't believe how lucky she was to be engaged to her best friend and the only man that she had loved in this way. She knew that he had put his name all over her heart but she had the feeling that she had done the same to him. What Kei Takishima was best at was making her feel loved.

"I have to get up soon," Hikari said as she heard him hum and felt his lips at the back of her neck. "Kei," she said as she still blushed a little calling him by that name, she hoped she could overcome that before their wedding date which had yet to be announced. "Come on, let's go for a run before classes."

"Hmm, maybe we should stay here all day, Number Two," he grinned and Hikari closed her eyes. She turned so she could look into his eyes and smile up at the heart melting expression on his face. Super Effective.

"I wouldn't want you to do that to your father," HIkari smiled to him as she managed to wriggle out of his embrace. "Don't you have that meeting today with the stock investors."

"Just tell them to buy the company," Kei smiled with his eyes closed. He looked at the ceiling and then turned back to Hikari who had gotten out of the bed. Kei stood up too, stretching as he looked at her. "The bed isn't fun anymore if you're not in it," he commented and Hikari laughed gently.

"It's not fun?" she asked with a raised eyebrow before walking over to him and hugged him again. "How about if we have a little fun tonight," she said and Kei smiled at her. They had taken all the time that they needed for Hikari to be ready to take their relationship to the next step and when their first time had happened, Kei was as gentle and patient as Hikari needed him to be. It was what showed their strong love.

"Well, I'd never turn down that offer," Kei said before he looked at his wrist. Sticking out of his wrist was what looked like a silver teardrop, it shone in the light and now Hikari had noticed it too. It didn't look as if it were stuck on him but rather that it was growing _out_ of him.

"What is that?" Hikari asked as she touched it and saw Kei flinch, was it painful or sensitive or was it from the shock of seeing it? It didn't look normal. Hikari pulled her fiancé back to the bed and sat down with him. She studied his wrist and very gently brushed against the scale. How didn't she notice that last night? "You _are_ doing some interesting work," she tried to smile as Kei stared at it.

"I'm going to find something to extract it," she told him as she got up. After trying hard to decide on what she should study in school, Hikari had chosen two different degree programs. One was in humanitarian aid and the other was a pre medical degree. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do but Kei had always stressed that he would help her if she needed it and that the two of them could live wherever she wanted since he could work remotely or set up another office.

Hikari picked up a pair of tweezers but as she looked back the scale was gone from Kei's arm and there seemed a faint cut on his arm with no blood on it where it had been. The scale was in his other hand and he was studying it in the light.

"What do you think it is?" she asked as she approached him and Kei set the scale down again.

"It looks like a fish scale but much bigger," he said before smiling to her with that playful grin that always made her feel like he was finding everything so funny. "If there's more then I'll just take them off again," he told her and Hikari paused, paling a little.

"If there's more, why would there be more…" she said and Kei laughed.

"It doesn't matter if there are more, number two," he said as if the fact that there was some unknown scale in his hand so humorous, "I'll just take them off." He looked at her and she nodded slowly. He had to act as if this was nothing too serious or otherwise he would frighten her. He didn't know what was happening to him but the fact that he had grown a scale seemed like some huge allergic reaction and he had no idea what had happened. He didn't want to scare her though. He would just keep an eye on it himself.

"Okay," Hikari nodded before pointing at him, "but you promise me that if anything else weird happens, you'll let me know immediately."

"I promise," Kei replied and Hikari watched him for a few more moments wanting to take faith in him and his word. She nodded, "Can we discuss what's going to happen soon then?" she asked as he looked at her.

"What's going to happen soon?" he asked and Hikari moved forwards, putting her arms around him.

"I want to really celebrate your birthday this year," she said with a grin, "my future husband is going to be twenty-one, I need for the event to be great with decorations and food and all of our friends and maybe make it like a festival," she said and Kei wrapped his arms around her even more.

"Whatever you choose will be wonderful," he told her and then kissed her passionately as she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I love you," he told her as he pulled out of the kiss and Hikari placed a hand on his cheek with a smile.

"I love you, too," she said proud that she had finally mastered how to say those words.

…

…

After the meeting was done, Kei felt something painful against his arm. Maybe when he had taken that scale off he should have let Hikari do it instead of just pulling it off. It was starting to irritate him. Was this the type of thing that he needed to go to a doctor about. He rolled up his sleeve to inspect the cut and his eyes widened as he saw two silver scales and one gold one. Okay, this was beyond weird at this point.

Satoru looked over at Kei, noticing something wrong with his son and then froze as he saw the scales. He had shock in his eyes but more than that he had some depression as he saw them. "We need to talk," he said as Kei quickly rolled down his sleeve. He stared back at his father with wide eyes.

"Talk?" he asked as he put his arm behind his back. He couldn't risk the investors seeing this. He didn't know what was happening but fortunately the only person who had been witness to this illness had been the one person who would die before letting the secret out. Well, if the chairman was here he most likely would do the same.

"About the scales," Satoru said in a quiet voice, he put a hand to Kei's shoulder where they both could feel something sharp there, Satoru moved his hand just a little before gesturing with his head to an empty office room in the building. "We need to talk about what's happening to you."

"Nothing, it's just an infection," Kei said quickly, still feeling very awkward about what had just appeared on his arm. Was this like the hydra? Whenever he would pull off one, three would grow back in its place?

"Kei, I know what it is," Satoru said as the blond stared at him confused, "Come on," he gestured, almost tugging his son to the office and made him sit down. Satoru took some deep breaths before going and locking the door. "How do you feel about taking your clothes off?" he asked and Kei looked at him.

"Do you know how creepy that would sound if you weren't my father?" he asked bluntly and Satoru nodded.

"I know but I want to see what the damage is here," he said and Kei stared at him. "You're about to turn twenty-one, this is when they said it would happen. I thought they were just….well your mother and I didn't think they were really telling the truth."

"Telling the truth?" Kei asked as he looked at the scales again. He had read a ton of medical textbooks, he had always achieved top marks in high school, he had gotten through college in a year and was taking some masters classes on the side and yet he had no idea what these scales meant. This wasn't in any human medical textbook, it reminded him more of a lizard or a science fiction movie with aliens, not the type of thing he had ever been into.

"You didn't really think that you were just my son, I mean look at me," Satoru said and Kei stared at him.

"You're telling me that I'm not your son?" he asked and then paused, "And what's wrong with you? Dad, you know that I love you and that I admire you so much. You're driven, intelligent, you're capable of running this company on your own if you develop a backbone."

"Biologically you are my child but even Midori doesn't possess what you have," he said, "not even her father does."

Kei froze. He had always know that he was special, always known that he could do things that his dad couldn't. He had only been able to seek comfort in the fact that things came so easily to Aoi, maybe he was a little bit smarter or more athletic than him but it hadn't felt that he was too different. He wasn't the monster that people had called him before, he wasn't a robot, he had fallen and he had bled and he knew that his heart was strong because of his love for Hikari.

"What does that even mean?" Kei asked, not realizing that his iris had turned a dark red. His vision was fading, it was getting fuzzy for him and that was making his thoughts fuzzy. "What are you talking about? You just admitted that you're my father biologically and you raised me. How does that make you not my father?"

Kei sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, everything turned strange. It was as if he was looking at thermal imaging instead of the normal vision. He backed up, trying to get used to what he was seeing. He closed his eyes again and this time slowed his breathing, when he opened his eyes this time, it was clear again.

"Dad?" he asked and saw that there were now two red scales on his arm and another silver one. "Dad, what is going on?" he asked sounding more afraid than he ever had as a child.

"Kei, you're not human," Satoru told him and Kei tried to keep himself still, "You're a dragon."

What the hell!?


	2. Chapter 2 - In the Dark

**AN:** Thank you so much to everyone who has checked out the story already and especially to those who reviewed it, it means a lot to me. This story is going to have some things that are out of sequence such as the transformation happening next chapter as well as Kei's inner dialogue and thoughts.

 **Chapter Two – In the Dark**

Hikari froze as she looked down at the item that she was holding in her hand. She didn't know whether to feel worried or not. She hadn't expected for this to happen but of course _all_ parts of Kei Takishima were super effective. Hikari paused as she placed the test down. She was pregnant. She was pregnant before she was even married, maybe Kei would be okay having the marriage within the next nine months so that they could be married and raise the child together.

He would want children, right? She could imagine him being a good father and a great role model. She could imagine him taking the child out to play and trying to treat them as a little prince or princess. She had seen Tadashi with his son and that had seemed like a nice bond. Kei would probably make a great father but she wasn't sure of her ability as a mother. Even though Kei had been teaching her, she still only cooked half way decent food.

Would she have to quit college because of the pregnancy or would they understand a young mother. She really enjoyed her schooling and she had expressed her desire to do something outside of the Takishima company, like become a government diplomat to foreign nations. Would she have to give that up? She frowned, hopefully he would be happy about this.

Hikari sighed and picked up her phone knowing that she shouldn't bother Kei when he might still be meeting with investors. The meeting with the stock holders would have finished a while ago but he could have gone out to eat with more investors and he played a prominent role in the company. Yes, she would wait to tell him in person.

As she tapped her finger on the phone she knew who to call and so pressed the contact listing. Akira would have tot know about this, she might gloat that she was the first person who Hikari told but she might have the best idea of how to break the news to her fiancé.

Akira picked up after only three rings, this was usual for her. When it came to Hikari, Akira would pick up almost immediately no matter the situation.

"Hikari," Akira smiled, "Oh my precious Hikari, I was having a feeling that you might call me. Hiro just went to sleep so it's a good time to…"

"I'm pregnant," Hikari said before pausing, maybe she should have led with something more considerate. Maybe she should have asked Akira how she was and how the tea parlor was, maybe she should have asked how Tadashi's tourist magazine was doing.

"Wow," Akira laughed, "Wasn't expecting that," she said and Hikari smiled. "How are you two feeling about that, I bet Kei's overjoyed. He probably can't get that lovestruck puppy dog grin off of his face," Akira said as she thought about the type of love that Kei always showed.

"I haven't told him yet, I hope he's happy about it," Hikari said before biting her lip for a moment, "I don't know when to tell him, maybe on his birthday. Do you think that he'd be happy about it?" she shifted. There were so many people to tell and so many things to do. It reminded her of when she had proposed to Kei and the whole thing had become so overwhelming before Kei had made her feel better by taking charge over what was happening.

"Do you know who you're talking about?" Akira laughed, "That idiot will be over the moon with joy," she said as Hiro started to stir, "We'll have to talk about maternity wear soon and you can ask me anything you want about pregnancy. You're going to glow so beautifully," Akira smiled and Hikari gave a sigh of relief.

"Do you think that I'd be a good mother?" she asked and Akira grinned.

"Of course, I do."

…

…

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Kei asked as he felt his stomach start to twist as if he had contracted a virus. His dad wasn't making any sense and he hadn't read about any virus that gave people scales and then changed their vision so dramatically. "A dragon!? You think that I'd believe that I'm a dragon!?"

"No," Satoru argued as he put his fists at his side and tried to look very serious despite his young appearance. "I don't think that you'd just believe it at first but the signs are there and I need to tell you the story. Maybe you'll believe me when you hear the story."

"Maybe I will," Kei said before dragging his fingers through his hair, "Or maybe you're crazy. There's no way that I'm a dragon," he said and Satoru sighed.

"Would you believe that you were born human?" he asked and Kei stared at him before nodding, "well you were born human but the doctors felt that we might lose you. We were really scared because you seemed a sickly newborn and they were scared to tell us how much time you had left. Your mother was scared that you would have some kind of shaken baby or loss of oxygen or something and you wouldn't be able to continue," Satoru said and Kei just stared at him. "There was this woman who visited us though, she was one of the investors in the company."

Kei nodded, he wanted to get a name. He wanted to figure out what his father was talking about. He didn't remember his own birth but he had been told that he had shown the signs of a prodigy at only one month old. He could remember reading when he was only a few months old. Those weren't the types of memories that an average person had.

"She told us to take you to the shrine of the dragons, to say a prayer and make a donation and then to feed you some serum before putting you in the water. We didn't really think that it would do anything but the doctors didn't find any poison or toxin in the vial so we gave it a try and you glowed," Satoru said and Kei looked at him.

"You seemed to glow just as one would imagine a god would. After that you got stronger, your mental ability developed faster than all of the other children, you could do things that no other child could and as you started gaining physical functions, you developed skill, speed, and agility at an advanced rate," Satoru tried to explain.

"We were pleased with your success and felt that we had done the best possible thing for you and then we were visited again by that woman," Satoru frowned as he thought back upon that day when he was still a young father watching his son with these almost supernatural abilities.

"That woman turned into a dragon in front of us and when she tried to claim you as her own, we protected you and kept you away from her. When she had a human state she told us of the side effects of the shrine. We had only been able to offer you such protection because you weren't fully human anymore, when you had glowed you had taken the life energy of a dragon," Satoru looked down as Kei started to sit down feeling a little overwhelmed by this knowledge.

"We had hoped that you would always remain our little boy, a human boy, but we weren't that lucky," Satoru closed his eyes and smiled weakly. "She told us that around the time of your twenty-first birthday you would begin to change into the form we had made you into," Satoru sunk into his own chair again and looked down, bowing his head guiltily, "I'm so sorry," he apologized and Kei took a weak breath in.

"How long does the transformation take?" he asked as he blinked again and found that the heat vision had come back. He felt his bones start to shift inside his body making his skin feel like jelly. He couldn't be going through it right now, right?

"I don't know, I think it's less than twenty four hours," he said before looking at Kei's arm where the scales, mostly silver but with some gold and red ones as well, had covered the entirety of it. "I'm really sorry, I love you and I'll make sure you're safe and protected. We've taken measures for this but I don't think that you should go home."

Kei froze as he stared at his dad in disbelief, "Hikari's at home," he said and Satoru nodded.

"I still don't think that you should go home," he said and Kei stared at him again, trying to move away from the desk.

"That's not your decision," he said before leaving, making sure his arm was completely covered before he headed back home. He didn't want to think about this, none of this was making any sense but somehow he seemed to be moving in the right direction despite what he was now seeing. He paled before feeling his throat tighten and a ring of smoke came out as he exhaled. What was his father talking about?

…..

…

Kei hadn't come back home and now it was the middle of the night and Hikari couldn't help but worry. She wanted to go look for him but sometimes his meetings _did_ run this late. She wanted to tell him the news and she hoped that he would have a positive reaction to it. He was going to be a father and she needed his support more than ever.

She was getting nervous whilst waiting and she had never been very good at just sitting still and waiting. Taking another breath in, she put her jacket on and tried to step out of the house that they lived in. It was nice that the Takishima family could buy up a lot of real estate.

She moved to the door before opening it and slipped on some shoes.

She looked out and saw something moving around in the darkness, something that didn't look natural. She grabbed a flashlight, and tried to see around her. She froze as she saw a long and large tail with spikes sticking up out of it and she held her breath as she moved the light over the body of the animal. She was losing her mind. This wasn't a dragon, dragons weren't real so it had to be some kind of lizard or overgrown reptile but the beast must be at least ten or twelve feet long with a height of five feet. There were two large wings on its back and its body seemed to be covered in the same scales that Kei had had.

Was this creature the one who had attacked Kei and got the scale lodged in his arm without them knowing. Hikari held her breath as she saw the dragon's large head. He was looking right at her and Hikari stood still. He _saw_ her and she wasn't sure that she could fight a dragon, at least without a sword. She was aware of her own abilities but a dragon!? She hadn't thought that this kind of thing had even existed.

She saw the creature slowly advance towards her and she felt her body shaking. As the dragon saw how scared she was, it stopped and sank onto the ground again. Its head was about three feet long and looked just like the European storybooks had depicted them. Maybe they had actually seen dragons long ago.

She saw the fear in the creature's eyes as it tried to hide under the bushes, not quite achieving what it wanted. Hikari dared herself to approach the monster and she crouched down beside the jaw of the animal. Maybe this was a bad idea but there was something drawing her to this beast. She placed a hand on his head and heard a rumble from the monster as if he or she were purring.

This was very strange. The beast closed its eyes, feeling more relaxed as she ran her hand over the scales. She saw the animal stretch out and realized it was a few feet longer than she had expected. "Hi," she said as she let her hand run down the beast's snout. "You're not as scary as you look," she said as she very gently soothed the creature.

Hikari quickly removed her hand from the dragon's snout as it opened its mouth. The way its mouth moved made it look like it was trying its hardest to tell her a story but all she could understand were soft roars as if theis was a lion. She frowned and saw the beast staring at her, staring at her as terrified as she was of it. She sat down in front of it.

"I'm sorry that I don't speak like you but if it makes you feel better, you can talk. You probably don't understand me either," she said as the beast watched her seeming to follow every word. Hikari still felt freaked out but this was also a cool and unexpected occurrence.

The dragon moved forwards, opening its mouth and growing again. It opened its mouth and then clashed down with its jaws like a crocodile, its tongue large and like a snake. As painful black spit splashed onto her, making her feel as if she had been attacked, Hikari stood up. She felt a little bit of pain and fear returning to her and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Please don't get angry," she said as the dragon looked shocked and taken aback, "I shouldn't have approached you. I'm sorry," she said and the dragon retreated, watching her with its own fear. This was the problem with wild animals, they moved unexpectedly. Hikari dashed towards the house as the dragon started to whine like a puppy dog.

Maybe she should figure out what to do about this monster before approaching it again. If she worked hard enough and planned strategically she might be able to train the creature, she didn't want to give up or quit on it. She was never good at giving up.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you so much for continuing to read**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter One**

Babybay123, Barbieboi232, JayTay362, Moonlightsonata0


	3. Chapter 3 - Relocation

**AN:** Thank you for the continued support for this fic. I really hope that you enjoy it. I know that Hikari isn't this outwardly loving and affectionate in the manga but I feel she would have evolved this way if she became his fiancée. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Three - Relocation**

Hikari nervously looked out the window again, he hadn't been back all night and she wasn't sure whether to call someone from animal control or not. It made sense that she should probably move the beast out from the front of the house but part of her didn't want to. It was as if she was being told that the monster needed to be there during this time.

Maybe if she went out to see it, that would be better. She put on a jacket and pair of sweats that she usually did her early morning runs in and went over to where someone she wasn't expecting was sitting, looking at the dragon.

"Sui?" Hikari asked as she approached him and the dragon seemed to freeze and stared at her panicked and confused. "You were -"

"You need me to move him then tell me," Sui said as he put his hands down by his sides in fists. He lifted his head to stare at his future-sister-in-law. "Dad told me all about it. I'm not going to let you hurt him anymore than you already have."

"Hurt the dragon?" Hikari asked as she tilted her head to the side. "Sui, I'm a little bit confused but if it's important that Satoru-jii knows then I'd be happy to call him. I didn't know that dragons were real until last night." Hikari paused as Sui had tears in his eyes and he wrapped his arms around the dragon as one would hold a beloved family member. It was very strange.

"You're a total idiot," Sui said as he pointed to her, "you're not worthy of my big brother and don't you dare protest that," he said as he tried to get the tears out of his eyes whilst staring at the creature in front of him. "I'll tell Dad where you are," he said before looking again at Hikari. "You do anything to hurt him and I swe-"

Before Hikari had realized it, the dragon had crept forward and shared a knowing look with Sui before shaking its head.

"She hasn't even figured it out yet," Sui commented as he pointed to Hikari and then bit his bottom lip. "I'm going to call my father and he'll take him somewhere safe since you're far too stupid to figure out what's going on. I don't even know why he loves you so much, why he'd return here where he's in danger."

Hikari froze and paled as she started to reflect on some of the behavior that had happened. With wide eyes and a trembling body, she reached out to put a hand on the dragon's snout, tears filling her eyes. "Kei?" she whispered as she remained extremely still and looked into those eyes that had always made her so weak.

The dragon nodded its head a little fearful of her and Hikari froze, she had a blank expression on her face for a moment before looking down and the dragon started backing away from her in fear. "No, it's….has he always been a dragon?"

"How stupid are you!?" Sui asked as he stared at her, "Have you seen any dragons before last night? Have you ever gone on a date with a dragon? Have you ever gotten onto a train before with a dragon or a private car?"

"I don't know," Hikari sighed, "It didn't seem a stupid question to me."

Hikari stood up to face the younger male as Kei tried to back away from them. "Are you really going to call me stupid because I didn't know that Kei had turned into a dragon? People don't just go turning into dragons unless it's in a fantasy story. I don't know the first thing about dragons. I wouldn't know what to do with one if I had one."

Sui paused before looking at the dragon who was slowly drawing back from the two of them, his heart broke for his foolish big brother. He had fallen for this idiot woman who was now calling him less than human. "I won't let you hurt him," he said seeing the agony on Kei's face as he looked up at his fiancée. He could see the pain that this was causing him and the fear of losing someone as annoying as Hikari.

"I don't want to hurt him. I love Kei," Hikari yelled before pausing and she took a few breaths in before brushing Sui aside so she could return to sit in front of Kei. She bowed her head, closed her eyes and let herself cry silent tears, "I love you," she whispered. "I want you. I don't….please don't ever…I love you."

Kei nervously moved closer to her and Hikari threw her arms around him, letting her head rest on his body. "You've always waited for me so patiently. Done everything as slowly as I needed to go. I'm here," she whispered as she felt her tears flow through her and she looked at Sui. "Can you please ask your father to take him someplace safe?" Hikari said as she pressed soft kisses to the hard scales on his body.

"You should stop crying, you stupid girl," Sui commented before taking out his phone and Kei coughed out smoke hearing that. Hikari very gently ran her hand up his snout hoping to comfort him.

"I'm here, Kei," she whispered before hearing content purring from her love. Hopefully there was a cure for this? Hopefully Kei Takishima wouldn't be cursed to be a dragon forever. Hikari closed her eyes, not being with him was worse than being with him as a dragon. She just had no idea what she could do to help.

She saw Kei try to move his front left claw closer to her and Hikari placed her hand over it and tried to smile a little. "I'm here and I love you," she said as she let herself fall into the grass so she could lay beside him.

"Father's coming," Sui said and Hikari nodded. She reached out to put her hand on Kei's scaly cheek.

"Stay with me?" she asked him and he nodded. She could see how much he still loved her and wanted her in his eyes. She was just glad that it hadn't been too long before she had realized the truth.

…..

…..

"Hikari," Satoru said as he came over to the woman he already felt was his daughter despite no marriage certificate yet. "I have the car for you to ride in and the truck is going to take _him_ to the stadium," he said as he looked at the animal handlers who were staring at Kei as if he were to attack them.

Hikari stared up at her 'uncle' "They don't realize how scared he is and after what happened. Is there any way that I can ride with him?" Satoru looked at her with a sad expression on his face.

"Hikari-chan, I think he's scared himself. If he were to hurt you then…"

Hikari rolled up her sleeves, "You think that I'm not capable of defending myself?" she asked before laughing, "I don't think that he will hurt me and I don't like you saying that. I've ridden in a lot of things before and I don't think a van like that is going to hurt me." Hikari shook her head before going up to where they had just packed Kei in. Satoru followed her.

"It's a long trip," he told her and Hikari nodded as she sat beside Kei who had been harnessed and chained in. That wasn't necessary. He shouldn't be held like this.

"Then I'll make sure he's not lonely," she said before feeling the cold interior on her back. She laughed softly and placed a hand on the muzzle on his mouth. "I don't think you need all of this," she said but he flinched as she tried to take it off. HIkari sighed and wrapped her arms around his snout and closed her eyes. "I know you're scared. I know that some of that fear is probably coming from an idea that I don't love you but losing you would be more painful than anything else. I'm here for the ride and I'm not just talking about the one in this van. We'll figure it out together."

Hikari paused as she saw Kei's tail move but he was moving some of the softer boxes to behind her. He had noticed that her back was pressed against something cold and hard and he was hoping to help her. It felt tight with the two of them in here but it would be an inconspicuous vehicle compared to something larger.

"Try to get some rest, okay?" Hikari asked as she ran her hand up Kei's dragon snout. "They say it's going to be a long ride and you must be tired." Hikari froze. They were going somewhere far away? That's what she felt he had said and that meant that she might not be able to be with him.

All of a sudden she heard a loud voice, _his_ voice, but his teeth were pushed together, "Hi—kkari…" he struggled and Hikari immediately put her hand over the muzzle. She heard the sound of the back of the truck get closed and she had to adjust herself to the limited light.

"Kei, did you just say something?" she asked before breaking the muzzle and pulling it off his snout.

"Stupid number two," he said with a soft teasing laugh and Hikari reached forward to him. She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled with pain in her eyes as she felt the vehicle moving. "I…I wanted to…figh—find you…" he said with slight mouth movements. "Hurts….Talk hurts."

"Well if it hurts to talk then I don't want you to do that," Hikari whispered. She kissed him again, "We'll slow down and we'll get used to it. You have always told me not to do it, not to overexert myself, take your own advice Kei. I love you. We've been competing with each other since we were little kids and we'll get married once you're not a dragon anymore."

Kei watched her before closing his eyes,

 _Can you hear me, I don't know if this is me talking to you? Can you hear me?_

Hikari froze. So not only was Kei a dragon but he could also communicate with her telepathically. She softly let her hand rest on his head. "I can hear you."

 _My voice, I don't know how it sounds in your head, Number Two, but if I'm getting through then I need you to know that I never expected any of this. If I had known then I would have told you._

"Well, that's good," Hikari smiled as she watched Kei and felt the soft movement of the road below them. "I'd like to know that the man I plan on marrying wouldn't hold back the truth that he could one day turn into a twelve foot dragon."

 _Twelve foot? Does that include wingspan? I actually thought that I was bigger._ Kei joked and Hikari rolled her eyes. _You know how much I love you but I don't want to bind you to me. If it is easier for you to just stop being my fiancée and to -_

"Don't you dare, Kei," Hikari whispered. "Don't you dare break up with me. I'm not willing to be broken up with."

 _I'm a dragon. Just consider that Hikari. I'm not able to be human and I don't know if there's a cure. What if I'm a dragon for the rest of my life? What then? Don't be idiotic. I love you but it would be better for you if you weren't with someone who was cursed._

"And curses can be broken, stupid Takishima," Hikari said as she felt tears in her eyes. Somehow hearing his voice in her head was proving to her how much she still loved him and wanted him even if he wasn't human, even if she had fallen in love with a demon then she would break the traditional conventions and be in love with a dragon. She only cared about the two of them being together and her being with someone who had shown her more love than she ever believed possible.

 _I love you but you have to think of the truth. I can't marry you if I'm a dragon._

"Marriage isn't everything," Hikari whispered, "and I refuse to stop loving you. I will continue arguing with you until you understand that I am here with you and I love you."

 _If you ever change your mind_

"Impossible," Hikari argued before placing a hand on her belly. She didn't know when the best time to tell him about the pregnancy was but she had a good feeling it wasn't now. Hopefully he wasn't reading her mind, just projecting his thoughts.

"I lo—love you," Kei tried to get the words out to her in English but it was followed by growling.

"I love you too," Hikari whispered as she watched him. It had taken her such a long time to be able to say those words to him and she didn't want to say them to anyone else. There was nobody else like Kei.

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Two**

You guys all have very similar usernames 😉 it makes me feel you're all in one big group lol 😊

Babybay123, Barbieboi232, devilsangel, moonlightsonata0, tripletrouble333


	4. Chapter 4 - What Is Human?

**AN:** So glad people like this. I was thinking about doing a Komomo Confesserie fic but there was no place for that 😊 hope you're enjoying this one though

 **Chapter Four – What Is Human?**

 _You shouldn't come here every night. It's going to be bad for your health. I'll be okay._

Kei's voice was comforting in her head as Hikari let her head rest on his wing. He was now sixteen feet long and his wings were each ten foot. He was huge but it didn't matter how big he was, Hikari loved him. She sighed and shook her head.

"I like being out here with you," she told him as she got into her sleeping bag. She looked at him and smiled. "It's pretty cool that you were always a dragon," she smiled before putting her hand on the side of his head. "I do love you,"

"Lllove you…" Kei growled and Hiakri smiled.

"Your voice is sounding a little stronger," she commented. She placed a hand on his neck, "Does your throat still hurt when you speak English?" she asked and he nodded, "Then just talk to me in your head. I can deal with it," she said with a grin and Kei looked at her before curling his tail around her to give her more warmth. He hated this and he didn't know why she was still here with him. What was she expecting from him?

Hikari closed her eyes and smiled.

"You let me know if you need anything," she said before her eyes slid to a close. She placed her head on his tail and slept as he watched her. Why was she still with him? He sighed and closed his own eyes. If she were in his position then he'd do whatever he could to protect her. He could imagine her as some kind of huge but beautiful dragon and he would slash down anyone who attempted to hurt her.

Hopefully she felt the same way.

…..

…

Hikari shivered as she woke up in the early morning. They had taken Kei to an abandoned sports stadium that the Takishima family still owned but didn't operate. It had seemed the ideal place to hide a huge dragon but as she woke up she realized that there _was_ no dragon here.

She looked around fearfully, "Kei," she asked as she got to her feet and tossed the sleeping bag on the ground. She put a hand on her heart as she looked around, tears in her eyes. "Kei?" she asked again before hearing someone approaching her from behind. She immediately swung her leg out and then felt the person catch her foot with their bare hands and she looked across at his human form.

"Huh?" she asked and Kei looked down, pushing back his hair as he stood there with the blanket around him. "What…you're not a…"

"I don't really understand it myself," Kei told her with a weak smile before sitting on the ground, "I just feel completely exhausted," he looked at her, "You didn't leave me," he said with a weak smile and Hikari stared at him. No. She wouldn't leave him.

"You're…real, right? You're not just a Takishima decoy who was sent here so the actual Kei can be sold on the black market," she asked and Kei looked at her with a weak sigh.

"Hikari, only a few people even know that we're here. Do you really think one of them would risk the chance of either me being hurt or being hurt by me. I do have to thank you for staying with me though. I'm glad that I met someone even a dragon wouldn't scare off." Kei sighed and looked down before staring at his arm where there were still a few scales that were moving into his skin. "I don't know how long it will be until the next transformation," he laughed softly, "but I'm so happy that you stayed."

"How could I not stay? Do you think that I'm going to be scared off that easily? Next time you should let me fly on you," she said and Kei laughed weakly.

"Sure, if we can figure out how to do it and you make sure you're safe," he said with a happy expression though he did look exhausted. He sighed and looked up at the sky above them, he closed his eyes and then sighed. "I don't know how long we have before I transform but I really do have to thank you. We're not even married and -"

"My feelings don't change based on relationship status," Hikari told him and Kei smiled, "I think it's the way I feel that made it so I could say yes to marrying you rather than any ring on my finger but I have been lying to you. I have something I should have told you a week ago when you were first a dragon."

"You've been keeping something from me?" Kei asked and Hikari looked at him.

"I'm pregnant and you're the father," Hikari told him and Kei froze.

He wasn't even sure how to prepare himself to respond to that. He wanted to be happy. He wanted so badly to be happy and to show his happiness to her but his fear was casting a heavy shadow over it. He smiled, laughing weakly and looked at her with a smile.

"How do you feel about that?" he asked her, the joy and also the sadness reflected in his eyes.

Hikari closed her eyes and placed one hand atop her chest, "Well, I think that it's exciting and I'd really love to have the baby. I don't know about my skills as a mother because my food doesn't taste gr-"

"Your food is amazing," Kei told her and Hikari laughed a little.

"Okay, I'm not skilled as a mother yet but I really want to have this baby with you and I hope that you want to be a father to them," she said and Kei closed his eyes not sure how to respond. He felt so much happiness from knowing that they were going to be parents but if a dragon was around a new baby then he would feel scared for the safety of their son or daughter.

"I'm thrilled," Kei said as he turned to her, "Really excited and thrilled about this," he said as Hikari could imagine flowers blooming around him but then he frowned, "So, by that time we'll know if I'm their father or their huge and destructive pet."

"Maybe we should call your father, see if there's anything that we can find out about the transformations?" Hikari asked and Kei closed his eyes before nodding.

"Sure, call my dad" he said before looking around. He saw Hikari go over to her bag and pull out her phone, "but can you ask him if he can bring me some clothes. I can't just stay in a blanket," he told her and Hikari looked at him curiously.

"Are you sure that you're going to be okay if I make the call?" she asked and Kei nodded.

"What do you think will happen? I'll transform to a fire breathing dragon?" he teased her and Hikari rolled her eyes before going to place the call. Kei looked over to her. So, he was turning into a dragon and he was having a hard time processing that and she had just told him that they were going to have a baby together. Was it right to stay in this relationship with her or would it be too dangerous.

Whoever that baby turned out to be, they would still be a little boy or girl with Hikari's genes, his genes mixed with Hikari's and it would be his responsibility to take care of them. He knew he would love his child but he was a little scared about hurting them.

After a while, Hikari waved at him, "He says he's coming," she called out before hearing some noise at the front gate on the stadium. Hikari looked at Kei confused, "I'm going to go check that out, you don't think anyone actually took a satellite photo, right?"

Kei covered his face. He really hoped not. "I'll go and see to them."

Hikari laughed softly, "Whilst you have no clothes on, I'll go, most criminals don't want to hit a girl and although I dislike that sexual stereotyping, this time it might allow me to get the first move," she winked before dashing off to find out what was happening.

…..

…..

Hikari was able to locate the sound coming from the front of the stadium and she was trying to decide which move to use first but as she got to the entrance she froze as she saw two of her closest friends.

"Hey! Hikari, let us in, okay?!" Tadashi called out and Hikari stared at them unsure what to do. She just hoped that Kei would stay and wait for her but she wasn't sure what he would do and coming after her was often the choice he made.

"Sure, yeah…I'll come," she said as she looked around and Akira threw her arms around her friend.

"You didn't respond to me for so long and Tadashi's tracker picked up your phone signal from here and it didn't seem safe and you've stayed here for such a long time and you haven't been phoning me," Akira whimpered as she threw her eyes around Hikari, knocking her off balance a little.

Hikari bit her bottom lip as she thought about Kei.

"Kei has been…well he's been…Takishima has been busy with work," she said and both Akira and Tadashi looked at her.

Tadashi rubbed his chin, "You always say Takishima when you want to annoy him or you're lying," he said as Hikari paled, "So what is it?"

"Umm, well it's okay," Hikari said before pulling out her phone and holding it up to them, not realizing that it was on her Photo app, "See, all good," she said as she clicked it on and Tadashi looked excited whilst Akira looked a bit horrified. "Huh?" she asked before turning to look at the phone and she turned a deathly white as she realized it was one of the pictures she had taken with the dragon Takishima.

"That looked awesome, Hikari," Tadashi said excitedly and Akira stared between the two of them confused as to the animal on the phone. "Is that an actual dragon that you…that thing was huge, it was a model right? A model of a dragon?"

"Who said something about a dragon?" Kei asked before putting his arm around Hikari and Akira looked at the two of them.

"I know that she's already pregnant you pervert but don't come out to creepy places like this just to spend some _time_ with Hikari!" Akira yelled at her friend and Kei smiled weakly. Tadashi however was looking at the couple of scales left on Kei's arm.

"Did you go treasure hunting or something?" he asked as he pointed them out and Kei looked horrified. He concealed them, pushing them back with his hand before smiling in disapproval.

"Next time that you and Akira spend some quality time together as a couple, I'll come and show you just how many mistakes you're making," Kei said and Akira looked at them.

"Why are you two hanging out here?" she asked as Kei managed to get the bar down for them and opened the gate so that they could be there together.

"Why are you? This is Takishima owned property," Kei said and Hikari looked between the two of them. She closed her eyes and tried to steady herself before facing Akira. "We have to spend some time here because there's something going on that I'm not allowed to talk about."

"Why not?" Akira asked, "I've always trusted you with everything."

"Well, it's probably not because Kei's turning into a dragon," Tadashi commented and Kei's eyes grabbed hold of his before he began to laugh coldly.

Hikari laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, that's not the case. Takishima isn't turning into a dragon," she laughed again and Tadashi looked between them. _Was_ Kei turning into a dragon?

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to the Chapter Three Reviewers**

Barbieboi232, Minakome, tripletrouble333


	5. Chapter 5 - The Girl Loves The Dragon

**AN:** I really enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you enjoy reading it.

 **Chapter Five – The Girls Loves The Dragon**

"What are you talking about?" Akira asked as she looked between her two very close friends and her husband. To be honest, as much as Akira enjoyed making fun of Kei and teasing him about how sometimes Hikari didn't understand what he meant and he was left with her running off in what someone might misunderstand as rejection, the two people she was standing opposite right now were very important to her.

"Kei's a dragon, I think that's got it figured out…also he's naked," Tadashi said bluntly and Hikari paused before hearing a helicopter up above that landed in the stadium.

"Do they know that this sta-" Hikari started to say, about to bolt back it to stop them from coming into the area.

"It's the Taksihima crest," Kei pointed as he stopped her, "Remember you told my father," he looked at Akira and Tadashi and tried to come to a conclusion about what to do concerning the two of them but he couldn't. There were hundreds of different variables and maybe he wasn't used to getting too close to people. He wanted to tell them but he didn't want to risk losing Hikari and having them take her away from him.

"Are you coming?" he asked them and Akira opened her mouth before nodding.

"So what's been going on between you, there does seem to be something that you're not letting us know and I…I hope that it's not because you don't want to be a father," Akira told them and Kei laughed.

"It's funny how you seem to know that," Kei smiled as Hikari felt a cold chill down her spine, "because Hikari was only able to tell me a short moment ago about the news and yes, I am absolutely thrilled about becoming a father were it not for -"

"Why don't we have this conversation when Kei's dressed?" Tadashi said directly and Akira paused so that she could walk behind Kei instead of next to him. "Look it's cool that you're going to be a dad, I mean I love being a dad and I only knew it now when Akira's been saying it loudly," he shrugged, "but I'm more interested in the part of you that's a dragon."

Hikari looked back at him again, "Takishima's not a dragon, that's ridiculous. I mean. How could someone be a dragon? You think that there's somebody who just flies off into the night with dragon powers?"

Kei sighed before looking at them, "I want to get changed first and then maybe we can tell you what's going on," he told them before Akira nodded. Hikari smiled as she saw Satoru's excited face as he came over to Kei and she laughed when he avoided the hug to grab the clothes and go and get changed.

"I'm going to excuse myself as well," Hikari smiled weakly before going over to approach Satoru, "Hi," she said as she looked at the large blanket that had been over Kei when he was in dragon form. "He's been doing well, I mean as well as he could be doing, we haven't experienced any problems but…" she shook her head and dropped it down into a bow.

"I've been setting up some construction for a private project, get a little house in here, maybe a roof so that there will be more image blocking on droids and other electronic devices," Satoru told her before looking down and sighing, "Hikari, may we talk?" he asked nervously, "How are you? It must be overwhelming all of this, I know that I'm overwhelmed and I'm not even near Kei."

Hikari shook her head and laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Satoru-jii, being with Kei is fine. He stays as himself but the outside package has changed, I know that he wouldn't hurt anybody but I think that maybe a little house would be nice if that wouldn't be too expensive."

"Are you two still engaged?" he asked and Hikari nodded with a smile as she held her hand which had the engagement ring on it up to her chest. "Thanks for calling me to tell me of Kei's change immediately," he smiled, "I've been wanting to see him for a while but I just felt so ashamed," he giggled and Hikari stared at him.

"Ashamed of having a so-" Hikari looked at the man with an open mouth and wide eyes. Was he actually saying that he was ashamed of Kei because of his species, because of how he had been hurt. She shook her head and had a confident expression on her face but was still cut off.

"No, no I'm not ashamed of him. I love Kei. If Midori-chan and I didn't love Kei as much as we do then we would never have made a deal with the dragons in the first place. I feel that I let him down and that I made the wrong choice as his father. It's beca—"

"Here," Kei said as he tossed the bag back to his father. He was wearing a long sleeve turtleneck shirt, grey zip-up hoodie, and blue jeans. He came and sat next to Hikari. "And that's stupid. You didn't let me down. I'm upset about the circumstances but I'm willing to live with them until a cure can be found," he said and then looked at Hikari, taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently.

"If we were to remove the dragon spirit within you there would be…some very bad circumstances that have come with that," Satoru said and Kei looked at him.

"I'm sure that I can deal with that, I've dealt with a lot of bad things recently so I'm sure that -"

"Kei and I will work through them together," Hikari said with pride in her own abilities, "We can sort to it, whatever the consequences are, please just give us a chance to try."

"See, because the dragon spirit has been with you since you were a baby, you've been relying on it your entire life. It's what gives you your skills, your intelligence, your…well it's what makes you you," Satoru told him and Kei watched him nervously.

"You mean that if Kei managed to find a way of getting that out of him that he wouldn't be intelligent or as skilled as he is, he wouldn't be number one anymore?" Hikari asked as she started to shiver, the tears filling her eyes and she shook her head trying to keep them in. She didn't want to burden them anymore.

Kei wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her head to his chest, "Listen now," he told her as he kissed the top of her head, "You have nothing that you need to worry about at all. This is something that is happening to me and I love that you care so much about me but please don't feel bad. This isn't something you should worry about and if I only have the intelligence and abilities of a baby then it's okay. This is something medically wrong with me, it's not something that you need to concern yourself with."

Hikari paused, she closed her eyes and held onto Kei tightly, "Even if that was true and you were a baby then…then I want to be with you. I don't know what we'd call our relationship in that case but I want to be beside you."

"I don't think we can get rid of the dragon part of you anyway," Satoru sighed before closing his eyes, "but I do know that there is a way of you having more control and choosing when to transform. I think when the dragon spirit went into you there was a handwoven band or cusp with different beads but we were more worried about you dying on us before we could protect you."

Kei smiled as he tilted his head in interest, "So, you can tell me where to start though? You can give me the location of the place where you went with me and I can -"

"It's a dangerous trip and there will be many challenges that you come across that might draw out your dragon side without you realizing it," Satoru hummed and Hikari grinned.

"Well that sounds fun, yes, Kei and I accept that challenge together," she said with a thumbs up. Kei shook his head at how adorable she was and pulled her close. He knew that he couldn't just tell her to let him do this alone and maybe they could actually figure out how she could ride safely on him. Maybe there were powers he didn't even know about.

Kei looked to his father before wrapping Hikari up further in his arms, "Dad, Hikari and I…we have some news that has some unfortunate timing but we hope that it's good news," he said and Hikari sat up slowly, rubbing the tears out of her eyes with the back of her arm and taking a few breaths to settle herself.

"I'm pregnant, you're going to be a grandfather," she said and Satoru looked at her with a huge grin growing on his face. He struck a pose of victory which had Hikari laughing through the tears as Kei kept her wrapped in his arms.

"That's amazing news," Satoru said, "and how about the wedding? Did you pick a -"

"We're not su—" Kei said slowly and Hikari paused. She looked at him and bit her top lip before looking down again and Kei tried to make eye contact with her. It hurt when he knew she was trying to hide something and … he paused. Was she actually going to take the time right now to tell him that she didn't want to marry him and that though she would agree to stay with him, she knew that it wasn't realistic to be in a romantic relationship with a dragon?

"I want to elope," Hikari laughed awkwardly, "Well, I'm not sure when Kei transforms and I don't want to wait too long, I'd prefer to just get married quickly now and then to have a proper reception and ceremony later but I do know that I'd like something small where we can have you and Midori-san and Sui-san and then also my mother and father and my older brother. I love our friends but I think the six of you are all we need for something small and informal but if that's a burden then…then please don't -"

"I love that idea," Kei told her, "but then I could marry you anywhere at any time with anyone as a witness," he smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Don't say that, Mama would want to come, to see you Kei," Satoru smiled and Kei gestured back to Akira and Tadashi.

"We should tell them the truth," he said before pointing at his father. "As Hikari said, nothing big, no ceremony or reception, just a legal document saying that we're married and we'll do a second wedding later," he sighed and Satoru nodded. He was just glad that his son had somebody who could accept him as he was and was willing to go on a journey with him.

Hikari bowed quickly before bringing her body closer to her love's. She blushed as he kissed her cheek, pausing momentarily to take in the smell of her hair. He kissed her again and they approached Akira and Tadashi.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Kei said and Hikari looked at them and took out her phone, "I'm going to have to ask for you two to keep this as confidential as possible but yes," he told them as he managed to make eye contact with each of them in an 'if you dare tell anyone I will curse you to a million years of bad luck' "I am a dragon."

Hikari showed them the picture again and Akira kept looking between them whereas Tadashi threw a punch in the air.

"Yes! Dragons are real. This totally kicks ass!"

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you, reviewers of Chapter Four**

Darling Dee, lalalu


	6. Chapter 6 - A Quick Wedding

**Chapter Six – A Quick Wedding**

Even knowing how connected the Takishima family was, it still surprised Hikari how they could find someone to marry them in such a short span of time. Hikari had already contacted her family to say that because of a medical situation, the two of them were going to marry quickly and that they had arranged transportation for them if they wanted to go. That meant that a very sleepy Hanazono family was standing outside a court room waiting for the happy couple.

Kei was already in a business suit and Hikari was in a white dress, a Western wedding was something they had planned but they hadn't thought that they would be doing something very quickly. Well, they hadn't thought that Kei was actually part dragon.

"Are you going to tell us that there's something wrong?" Jiro asked as he smiled to Satoru, he shrugged, "Well, at least my girl is going into a good family."

"But I haven't even given the big brother warning," Atsushi yawned and Sui rolled his eyes, "You know, the warning that if you ever hurt Hikari then I -"

"You can't win against him, idiot," Sui commented before looking between them. "I guess you're not so bad," he shrugged as Hikari smiled. "You do recognize my brother's issues and it seems that you accept them."

"The issues?" Masako asked as Hikari kept turning her head to take it all in.

Seeing how Hikari was becoming overwhelmed, Kei took a step forwards and held up his hands to say that he was going to be taking over and for them to listen to him. Hikari smiled, she didn't know how hard this was on him. He had only learned recently that he wasn't exactly human and though that didn't mean that she stopped loving him, it must be a hard thing to understand to see yourself as an animal.

"I'm really glad that you were all able to come and I promise that I would never hurt Hikari. We do want to do a second wedding later on but right now, our marriage is going to be a strength that we much need." He dropped down into a bow, "Thank you for agreeing to come and for your flexibility. Hikari and I definitely are very appreciative for it. I know this isn't what was planned but hopefully we can have a proper wedding soon," he said and Hikari went to stand by his side.

She grinned as well as she dropped into a bow, "Thank you for your flexibility and understanding and thank you for agreeing to spend the day with us," she said.

"The day in which Hikari becomes my number one for as long as she will have me," Kei smiled as he took her hand and Hikari grinned. As they said that the judge came out and Kei wrapped an arm around Hikari. "I hope it's okay if I kiss you," he whispered to her and Hikari smiled happily.

"After you've agreed to marry me and become my husband," she said as Kei laughed.

"I'm always going to be amazingly happy to be your husband," he said and Hikari placed a hand on her belly. There was so much going on and she just wanted to cure Kei and have their child together. She wanted to have as normal a family life as possible. Hopefully this journey would be the cure to Kei's situation although, even if it wasn't, she would still love him as a dragon.

"Hell, yes" Hikari smiled as she put her fist out for a fist bump and Kei performed the action with her. "Here's to being an awesome husband and wife."

"Of course," he beamed to her before laughing, "Okay, let's do this. I bet I have the better vows, Number Two," he teased her and Hikari shook her head.

"I don't believe that for a moment, I'm going to have better vows by you as well," she said with her chin lifted high in the air. Kei laughed and took her hand leading her into the room in which they would get married.

…..

…..

The wedding had gone well, although it was a simple government wedding done as a legal formality, it still meant something that Kei Takishima had wanted for a long long time. He and Hikari were now Mr and Mrs. Takishima. He had been so happy to hear that but then Jiro had wanted to pay for them to celebrate with a dinner and Kei felt strange. He reached out for Hikari's hand, "We might need to go soon," he told her as he lifted up the sleeve of his shirt and showed her the scale.

"Of course," she said as she kissed his cheek. "Dad, I'm really sorry, thank you so much for dinner, Mom as well," she said before making sure she was giving a deep and respectful bow to her whole family. "Thank you so much," she said politely, "We just have to get going. There's -"

"A little health issue," Kei said before pointing to himself, he bowed respectfully as well. "Thank you for your flexibility. We're really appreciative of the fact that you could come and join us in this. Dad…" he said before flashing a sign of a scale and Satoru quickly got to his feet.

"We have the…well the delivery…the truck," he said and Kei nodded. Hikari wrapped her arm around his side as she walked out of the restaurant with him. She blushed as she looked away from him and he tilted his head to the side.

"Was it too much for you, Mrs. Takishima?" he asked her as he stopped and placed a hand on her cheek, caressing it and tilting her head up so that they could share another passionate kiss. "You seem a little distracted, hopefully you don't think that you made a mista-"

"Of course. I didn't make a mistake," Hikari replied, "It's just troubling that you have to go through all of this. I want to be with you through it but people are like super weird sometimes and they make magic potions of…"

"Magic potions?" Kei asked, "Like the type that we're trying to find?"

"Like the type that people try to make out of dragon bones or dragon hides or dragon eyes," Hikari told him and Kei sighed before kissing her again.

"You don't need to worry about that, just let me worry about the both of us," he said and Hikari gave him a frown, her eyes daring for him to say that again. He always tried to take care of her but he should have learned that doing nothing was actually worse for her than trying to work as a team. He really needed to learn that and he didn't know how he hadn't already. "Okay, well we can both worry about each other but I don't think that people are making potions out of dragon parts."

"You don't know that though," Hikari sighed as she put her hands on his shoulders, "You always worry about me, let me worry about you. That's kind of my responsibility as your wife and if I'm not allowed to do my job then…"

"Let's get home, Number One," he said to her and Hikari grinned again.

She put her fingers over Kei's scales getting a bit worried that they might not make it back to the vehicle in time. She felt her heart lighten as she saw it and then saw Kei fall onto the ground. "Do you think you can make it?" she asked as she started to see the transformation. She ran forward before seeing the person driving the vehicle and froze.

"Aoi?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side and saw Aoi pick up Kei though his body was starting to change. "I…" she started as she took half of Kei's weight and brought him into the back of the vehicle as he started to take the form of the dragon. "It's…I…what's happening…"

"Can we discuss that later?" Aoi asked, "Although I am sad that I wasn't able to attend your wedding, I know that Master Kei needed me and as his friend whatever he is going through I will make sure to…" As Kei got to his dragon form, Aoi grinned excitedly and Hikari raised an eyebrow, it seemed a stranger reaction than fear. "This is so exciting," he said, "I…I remember my own -" he paused and both Hikari and the dragon Kei looked at him.

"You remember what?" Hikari asked for the both of them as she gently ran her hand over Kei's head, making sure to brush against his scales and not catch on any of them.

"Human sacrifice," he said and Hikari looked at him confused. She turned back to Kei and then turned to Aoi again, what was he talking about?

"I…I used to be a dragon or have dragon blood, now, it's not active though within my body," he said and Kei stared at him very confused. Hikari paused before realizing that this must mean that there was a cure. There was a way of making it so Kei Takishima didn't have to spend his life as a dragon.

"You can sacrifice a human?" Hikari asked and Aoi sighed.

"If you allow someone to take your place as a dragon then you get released from the curse," Aoi said and Kei looked back at Hikari, he opened his mouth knowing that he had trouble speaking so he just paused and shook his head giving her a knowing look.

"If it's going to help you," Hikari asked as she ran her fingers over his scales again. Kei shook his head again.

"Hikari," Aoi asked as he raised an eyebrow, "Can you think clearly? What good would your becoming a dragon in Master Kei's place do? I think that there might be other options. I can't become a dragon any longer myself but I'm sure that Master Kei would hate you doing that for him."

Hikari sighed, "I'm trying to give him the life that he wants."

"Then try to turn him back, human sacrifice isn't the only way to do so. Should I take you to where I started my personal journey to end my curse, of course without a volunteer to pass the curse too then it'll be a lot harder than it was for myself," Aoi told them and Hikari looked sadly down at the dragon but Kei shook his head.

"Can we just move the vehicle?" Hikari asked and then saw that there was a car seat in the back as if it had been designed for that. She sighed and went over to sit in before strapping herself in. She knew that Kei would get upset at her if she didn't sit in the chair especially after it was put in there for her. Kei moved towards her and felt the cramped area for his body but he kept his head on her lap.

"I'm really glad that I married you," she said to him as she held him in a light embrace. He smiled as he made a happy noise with his head still on her lap. Hikari was still worried though. If she could do something to ease his suffering then she wanted to but what would becoming a dragon mean for their child?

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **Thank you for reading**


	7. Chapter 7 - A Failed Plan

**Chapter Seven – A Failed Plan**

Hikari looked at Kei as he slept on her lap, his large head warming her lap and his warm breath on her knee, she ran her hand down the back of his head. She thought about all of the dragon images that she had seen during her life whether they were at parades or if they were on the back of pro wrestling jackets. She placed her hand on her chest thinking about the baby that was growing in there. She wanted to find the cure before the baby was born but she could imagine taking them to see their father. As strange as it was, she could think about taking a newborn to see the dragon. Kei would always care about them.

She thought about what she could do to protect the child whilst taking Kei's place as a dragon. Aoi was probably right, her being a dragon wouldn't be good for him and he would get angry at her but she could do it. She was stronger than they might give her credit for and it might be fun to be a dragon.

She looked towards the front of the vehicle where Aoi was driving them. He would keep Kei safe. He would take them to where they could start their journey to get the medicine to return Kei to a human state. "I love you," she whispered as she touched his scales. "Whether you're a dragon or not, I love you."

Kei blinked his eyes and looked up at her with a little growl, he smiled as he let his head rest on her knee with his snout over her other knee but her lap was too small for his whole head. He made a sort of purring noise as he looked at her and then nuzzled her cheek with his head, moving softly and slowly so not to scratch her.

'Thank you, Hikari' he told her through his special powers. Hikari blinked before her cheeks turned red and she nodded with a squeak, bowing her head and trying to cover up her shyness. She was his wife now, she shouldn't feel this awkwardness. He looked around, 'We're not there yet?' he asked her.

"Aoi says that we won't get there for another couple of hours but I can keep awake," she told him with a grin and Kei shook his head.

'Please go to sleep,' he said as he lifted his head so they were looking into each other's eyes. Hikari made a note of how much larger his head was than hers. 'It'll be okay if you go to sleep. I'd like you to rest'

Hikari reached out to touch his head and then nodded. "I'm really glad that I married you," she told him and Kei smiled as he let his snout rest gently on her shoulder. Even though they had found out that he might not really be human, that sort of detail didn't seem to matter to her and it made him feel more comfortable around her.

'I am thrilled that I married you too' he said and saw her smile. He would always be refreshed by her smile, it was the most beautiful thing to him. He looked down and blew a smoke ring out from his nose, pausing as he saw it. Would she say something about it? Would she one day get angry at him being a dragon?

"Why don't we both try to sleep?" Hikari asked him and Kei nodded, he knew that he would be keeping awake though, she had made sure that he was okay when he was asleep and he would do the same for her. She placed her arms lovingly around his neck again. How did not having a human husband not bother her? He would appreciate any time together that they might have. He was glad that he had fallen in love with such a gorgeous woman with such a beautiful heart.

…

…

Hikari woke as she felt a human hand touching her and she opened her eyes to see Kei there in a human state, touching her gently. She moved in her sleep before hearing his voice, "My dear HIkari," he smiled at her, "It's time to get up. We're here."

"You're not a dragon," Hikari smiled and Kei nodded as he knelt and kissed her cheek. She laughed gently and unbuckled herself since they had stopped moving. She threw her arms around him and Kei pulled her closer, keeping his arms around her and even pulling her closer to him. He laughed gently as he saw her happiness.

"Don't get too excited, I think it's very formal," he told her and Hikari looked at him nervously, what was he talking about. "There's some kind of enchanted festival happening outside but Aoi gave me very clear instructions to go to this one stand first. It's far away from the others but we might have time to enjoy ourselves once we've collected the first item."

"The item that will stop you from being a dragon?" Hikari asked and Kei nodded. So, it was the most important and she wasn't going to let herself be swayed. Sure and enchanted festival sounded like an amazing attraction but it was more important to her to restore Kei. She took his hand.

"Where's Aoi? I want to thank him for what he's done for us so far," she said and then exited the vehicle where Aoi was waiting for them with a hand drawn map. Hikari took it with a grin and looked over to Kei who was looking weak with his human clothes almost sliding off of him. He had lost so much weight. Maybe he should be eating more, enough to fill his dragon stomach so that she didn't get concerned when he turned back to being human.

"So, this is where you have to go first," he told her before waving his hand at the festival that was happening. "There is a small inn by a river, outside there will be the first ingredient for the spell. I'm not sure what it is anymore but make sure that you go here first," he told them. He looked at Hikari, "If something happens to either you or Master Kei and you need help, please let me be the first one that you contact."

Hikari nodded, "Of course," she turned to Kei and took his hand, "Shall we go?" she asked and saw Kei drop down into a bow.

"Thank you for helping me with this, you've always helped me and I am beyond grateful to you," he said and Aoi smiled upon hearing that. Everyone knew that Kei meant a great deal to him as well.

As they walked through the festival, Hikari felt herself grow more afraid as she saw stands selling dragon blood and dragon tears and dragon scales and dragon wings. She moved closer to Kei, wrapping herself around his arm and he looked at her. He wasn't showing fear on his face but Hikari wondered if he was scared in his heart.

There were so many dragon parts and she felt herself stop breathing as she saw a stand selling dragon eye balls.

"It's okay," he reassured her as Hikari wished that she was dealing with this instead of Kei. Takishima had always protected her and prioritized her and she wanted to take his place so that he could live a happy life. If they wanted to catch her, would she be able to escape them? She shivered in terror as she imagined seeing Kei's head chopped off and set prominently on a stand with dragon heads. They shouldn't be here. It was far too dangerous.

"I'm scared," she told him and saw him tense up, the emotions leaving his face and giving him a rather blank expression.

"It'll be okay," he told her and Hikari nodded nervously. They arrived at a stand far away from everyone with a sign that didn't have any words on it. He pulled her behind him before approaching the elderly woman there. "I was sent by Aoi," he told her and she raised an eyebrow, "I've come for the ingredient necessary for the cure," he said as Hikari held tightly to his hand.

"I can see what you want, child," she said as her eyes drew towards Hikari and Kei stepped to the side so he was blocking her. "That is the one you love isn't it, the one whose heart beats heavy with the desire to love a dragon," she laughed. "She's one of a kind. A rare one."

Kei looked at Hikari and then forced himself to look at the woman. "Please leave my wife out of it," he told her and the woman grinned in a way that made Kei feel uneasy. He looked at Hikari before feeling some energy seem to gush out of his body as if he had been fatally wounded. He looked around to see that Hikari had fallen onto the ground and was shaking as scales went over her body. Kei looked at the woman wildly to see her pick up a sword.

"I'm afraid," she said as she grinned, "I've changed my ways since your friend last saw me. I find it more in my interest to keep these dragons, fatten them up until I can slaughter them and with this girl she will birth a litter of dragons," she told them. "Both of you will become my pets."

"Hikari," Kei whispered as he saw that she was quickly turning into her own form of a dragon. He could see the pain on her face before his anger took the best of him and he used a number of moves to knock the woman out despite the fact that she seemed more skilled than her appearance made her out to be. He took the sword before seeing more people approaching his wife as she looked more and more like a dragon with every moment. He put his hand to her head and looked to her affectionately.

"I love you, Hikari," he whispered. "With my entire body and heart," he said and Hikari felt herself growing ill. Before she knew it, Kei had taken out the entire group of people advancing on them. He took a deep breath before stroking her head. "I'm here," he told her and Hikari grabbed him gently by the shirt, tossing her onto her back before clumsily flying away. "Steady," Kei whispered as he held to her. "You can do this, I believe in you, my precious Hikari," he told her.

…..

…..

As his body finally changed to a male dragon's, Kei went into the cave that they had somehow managed to find and let his body wrap around hers. He had done this to her. If it wasn't for him then this wouldn't have happened to her. He allowed his wing to cover her. She was a silver dragon but in the light she held the colors of the rainbow. He nuzzled her, making sure to be as close to her as she would let him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her again, the silver lining being the way they could communicate with each other. "I'm really sorry," he told her and she breathed softly.

"It's okay," she said sadly and it pained him how he could hear her pain in his voice. "We're together now. We can look after each other," she said before lifting her head up and Kei looked at her nervously. She was still beautiful even in this new animal form. She looked like a work of art and he knew that dragon hunters would want her because of how gorgeous she was.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again and she looked at him.

"Do you still think I'm beautiful," she asked fearfully and he nodded, nuzzling her once again before pressing his snout to hers.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he told her before letting his head run against hers. "I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe," he said before bowing his head. "I can't apologize enough for getting you involved," he said and she looked at him.

"Don't apologize," she told him before letting her tongue slip over his snout and he opened his mouth so that they could kiss. "I love you, my Takishima," she told him before hearing a couple of people shouting outside. She froze but felt him push her back as he went to the opening of the cave. She was worried about what he would do but were people different than them now? Should they treat people differently? What was even their level of humanity?

 **End of Chapter Seven**

 **Thank you for reading**


	8. Chapter 8 - Dragon vs Human

**Chapter Eight – Dragon vs Human**

Dragons had become rarer in modern day, at least that's what the small town had been led to believe. Actually, most people in the world had never believed that dragons existed until they had seen one up close. That used to be the case with Akito and Haruto, two dragon hunting brothers who had had the rare experience of seeing a real dragon when they had only been young children. They could sense if a dragon was nearby and right now, a dragon was nearby.

"Are you sure that you can really sense it?" Kimi, one of their mutual friends said as she looked at the two of them and Akito grinned, his white teeth catching in the light which made him look even more villainous.

"I can feel a few," he said as he polished his gun and looked at the special bullets he had to subdue the dragon. Of course, selling the parts of a dragon would bring in money but using the dragon as a sideshow attraction seemed more fun. He might even be able to make television appearances with the creature.

Kimi grinned, "I'd be excited to see one up close," she told him and Akito nodded. "I've heard you talk about them so much but I've never seen them, it doesn't seem fair," she pouted and Haruto chuckled, shaking his head a little.

"You will though, don't worry, you'll see a dragon and you'll see one before you even realize it."

…..

…..

Kei sat up in the cave, gazing at the beauty who had become his wife. Were dragons even allowed to have wives? He had been selfish and insecure and it had led for Hikari's fate to fall. She had had such dreams and because of him they had gone, they had been stolen from her. He watched her sleep, gazing at her stomach. She was pregnant. Was she going to have dragon babies, had they hurt their children as well. He gently touched her head and heard her purr.

He had done this to her. He shouldn't have been near her because if he hadn't been trying so hard to break his own curse, she would never have gotten hurt. He should have never returned to her that night. He nuzzled her with his head before stepping out of the cave that they were hidden in.

The world seemed different to him now with Hikari's condition. Before, when he had been with the human her, he had understood the split in his own body. He had been human and known human ideas despite the monstrosity of his body but now they were both 'animals' the world didn't seem to accept them and he would have to live life as a dragon unless there was a cure they found.

He would protect her. That was what he needed to do in his life. He was a dragon and he would protect his wife, his mate, with all his strength. He could smell something, the smell of blood and his stomach lurched a little but he looked back at Hikari. He was feeling hungry so she must be feeling the same.

He moved over to her and nudged her with his nose, "Hi," he whispered to her and she looked up at him before stretching her leg out and froze as she realized that what had happened had been real, it hadn't been a nightmare like she had been hoping for. She blinked back tears and Kei felt even worse. He had caused this to happen and he had hurt her. He had never ever wanted to hurt her.

"Hey," she whispered as she gazed into his eyes seeing the heartbreak, "This isn't your fault," she tried to tell him, "You didn't want for this to happen."

"Of course I didn't want this to happen," he said quickly before dropping his head. "I've been selfish for too long. I should have let you move on with Iori, I should have let you move with your dad during your last year of high school. I am so sorry." He bowed his head and Hikari shook hers, getting up onto her legs. She nuzzled his cheek, pressing the top of her head against his snout.

"As horrific as it is," she whispered as she moved back so she could lick his cheek and deliver dragon style kisses to him. "I would choose to take this form every time so that I could be with you," she saw hope in his eyes. "I love you, Kei. I'm going to continue loving you. I'm too obsessed with you to quit," she told him before giving him a dragon type of blush and he rubbed his side against hers as animals do who show affection.

"I'm going to be right back," he told her and Hikari tilted her head. "I promise. I'm just going to get us something to eat, something to sustain us," he said before looking at her protectively. "Stay here, whatever you do, please stay here," he asked and Hikari nodded as she settled down to go back to sleep. With one last look at her, Kei left the cave.

…..

…..

Kei frowned as he reminded himself in his head to just follow the scent where it led him, the scent of blood, of death. He felt queasy as he thought about that. He could see the sky and the moon shining down on him and he felt weak. He should have thought more carefully about what he was going to do. He had been the one who had been tainted with the dragon blood not Hikari, she had been dragged into this because of him.

He moved forwards and saw a few animals, his eyes narrowed and he saw a couple of foxes. He started to feel guilt as he watched them before they turned to him and he could see their fear. At least they weren't human. With a few scratches and bites, he left them bleeding and the blood smelled irresistible. Already his senses were merging with dragon senses and he was scared that he would lose his humanity.

However, if he lost his humanity did that meant that Hikari would lose her own. He shook his head, it was best not to think about that. It was best to think about how they were together, how he could provide for her and for his children.

He could smell something else in the distance and attempted to ignore it before hearing music. Why would music entice him so much. He dropped his head with a soft growl before shaking it. No, the music shouldn't try and pull him away from his task. He had never experienced that draw before. Yes, Megumi and Jun had power when it came to their music but this music was pulling him away and that didn't make him feel safe. He turned back to the cave with hope that Hikari hadn't heard it.

Without realizing it, he had flown up to the air and was following the sound. He had to snap out of it. He had a wife and children to protect. He saw light as his body drew as if pulled by a huge magnet and he looked around as he saw two men, one of them holding a gun. He had to think clearer. He was Kei Takishima, god damn it.

"Well, this one definitely fell easily," one of the men said and Kei struggled as he looked between them. He was better than this. He couldn't fall into their trap, he was the heir to the Takishima legacy…or he had been at least.

He turned to look at both men but found himself unable to talk and before he realized it, he had been shot and his body was paralyzed. He felt a noose being magically pulled around his neck and he tried desperately to free himself mentally. They couldn't do this to him, he had to get back to Hikari.

He saw the man come closer to him and he tried to bite him but by the man just holding up his hand, his mind grew fuzzy and he seemed to follow every command that the man had. His eyes widened as he seemed to lose his humanity faster. He had to think of his family and especially of Hikari, Hikari needed him.

"Okay, boy," one of the men ordered and Kei found himself helpless to fight back. He was powerless. He had never felt this powerless before. "Sit," he said and Kei found that his body sat up, "Speak," the man said and Kei growled despite not wanting to, "Lay down," he ordered and Kei fell onto the ground. The man conjured up the spine of some animal that Kei was having trouble recognizing. The man threw it, "Fetch," he said and Kei went to pick it up in his mouth, dropping it at the man's feet.

The man turned to stroke his nose and Kei's stomach twisted again. He had never felt so sick in his whole life. What power did they have over him? No. He had to fight. He had to hold onto his humanity. "Good boy, aren't you a good dragon," he said and Kei felt the tightness of the muzzle that was now over his mouth.

The second man moved forwards and placed a hand on the bridge of Kei's snout, "Now," he said, "Most importantly, dragon. Transform," he said and Kei felt his body getting smaller but he had ropes around him now. How had they tied him up? Why wasn't he looking. He was usually so aware of his surroundings.

As he transformed into his human self, one of the men gasped in shock and took a step back whilst the other man looked at him confused. He struggled but he felt weak. He hated feeling weak. He had never been under someone else's control before. "Don't you know who that is?" the first man asked and the second shook his head. "Kei Takishima, he's the heir to the Takishima legacy," he said and Kei glared at him but he couldn't move. His body felt paralyzed again.

" _That_ Takishima legacy?" the second man asked and the first man chuckled.

"Forget about fortune, we could rule the world with him under our control," the first man said and Kei wanted to kill them but his eyes drifted off into the direction of the cave. He had failed her. He had put her in a foreign state, in an animals body and then he had failed her by getting himself caught up in such a disaster.

…

…

Hikari felt cold as the morning sun rose, she had been relying on Kei's body heat and now he wasn't there with her. She felt completely lost. He wouldn't leave her, would he? No. He was just getting them some food, he would be back soon. She sighed, dropping her head before she turned back and saw something unexpected. She had laid some eggs. She didn't know how she felt about that but she moved over to them, pushing them with her nose.

She knew that these were her children, the spell had affected them too. That meant that she couldn't leave. No, Kei would be back soon and she would make a nest and keep her eggs warm until they hatched. The fact that her children were dragons really drove the point home. She was no longer human.

 **End of Chapter Eight**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	9. Chapter 9 - My Son or My Pet

**Chapter Nine – My Son or My Pet**

Panic was an understatement for the way that Satoru Takishima was feeling. He couldn't get in contact with his son and he couldn't get in contact with Hikari either. Maybe leaving them alone was a bad thing. People didn't hunt dragons anymore, did they? Even if they did, his son was strong and his dragon body was probably exceptionally strong. He shouldn't worry despite everything feeling as if it was going that way.

He made an attempt to control his breathing. He couldn't panic in front of everyone about Kei's disappearance but he loved his son and he felt that he needed help. He took deep breaths as he started to walk along the street outside the office building. It was then that he saw a bodyguard standing next to his father-in-law. He straightened his back immediately. "Sir," he said with a weak smile as he tried to steady himself.

"Satoru, would you please explain this," the chairman said and Satoru blinked before being handed a flyer that was talking about a young man of favorable birth and the way he could be controlled as a dragon. Satoru could see the shadow of his son on the flyer and felt faint. Something _had_ gone wrong.

"This is…" Satoru checked his watch, "in a few hours."

"I was sent this directly," the chairman commented and Satoru nodded slowly. "I am assuming that this has to do with _him_ ," he said and Satoru flinched. How many people would know about this? How was he going to get his son out of this. "I swear, if they lay one finger on that boy unkindly," he threatened and Satoru felt his stomach start to give out. Even more than the capture, if they had attacked Kei and hurt him then that was worse. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself for that.

"I was able to secure this," the chairman said as he opened a box with a glowing dragon tooth on it attached to a long chain. "If the dragon is wearing this then they will have to fall in servitude to whoever has the other one. I am trusting this to you. You will truly regret it if you fail."

"You want me to master…him?" Satoru asked and the chairman nodded with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not ideal but you don't want someone else to do so, would you?" he asked and Satoru shook his head. He could only think of the destruction that that would bring. The chairman gestured with his head for Satoru to follow him but truly, all Satoru wanted was to be at his son's side.

…

…

Kei felt his insides burning with regret as he tried to wriggle out of the ropes that they had secured him with. He was in his dragon form once again and although they were in a large tent, he hadn't felt so unsheltered and alone. "Good boy, you're definitely ready for your show. You should be excited by the number of people who were invited," his handler said.

Kei's eyes widened, they were going to expose him, weren't they? No. That was nothing if he couldn't get back to Hikari. He needed to protect her. She was the one who was important, her and the baby. He struggled but as the man touched his snout he found himself paralyzed once again.

"Akito!" Tamaki called back into the tent as he had a huge grin on his face. "You'll never guess what! Someone's made a very lucrative offer for our dragon," he said with cold eyes and Kei's eyes widened. What were they doing? He tried to struggle against the spell. "You don't have him trained?" Tamaki asked and Akito took out a whip.

"He's resisting but it's temporary, you should know as well as I do that once they lose track of their humanity," he slashed Kei's back a few times, the pain having some dark magic spell on it that clouded his mind, "They become pets and we can take control of this one in both human and dragon form. This is _the_ famous Kei Takishima, don't forget about that."

Kei felt a few more whips across his body and a growl of pain nearly escaped from his snout. He could hear a rustle behind him and worried that this was more dragon traders. What did they want from him?

"You should really come and hear this offer, we could go on catching dragons without a care in the world," Tamaki said and Akito sighed before putting a hand on Kei's snout.

"Stay, boy," he said and Kei knew that he couldn't move. What the two men didn't know was that there were some very expensive ways of freeing Kei from his entrapment. Those wouldn't be able to be found, they were too rare. No. This would work out in their favor.

As they exited the tent, Kei felt the discomfort mix with his regret but he heard the noise from behind him. He closed his eyes. He knew that he wouldn't be able to move even if he was released from these chains. This was the first and only time in his life that he was completely helpless to somebody else. He growled in pain and kept his eyes closed but felt someone else come and touch his snout.

"I'm so sorry," he heard a familiar voice and looked up to see his dad there. "You need to wear this," Satoru commented as he took out the long chain and the tooth around it. Kei stared at it sadly. He moved his head a little, breaking the curse and Satoru was able to put it around his snout. He managed to move the muzzle down but as soon as the tooth was securely on, Kei managed to break the bond before his eyes widened. He still found it hard to move but his thinking was clearer.

"Let's get this off of you," Satoru said as he grabbed what looked like a dagger and with Kei's help was able to release his son, he slid the tooth on more securely. "Forgive me for what I'm about to say," he told Kei who looked up at him confused but with more hope coming into his eyes. "Dragon," Satoru choked. "I am your master now. You are obedient to me."

There was a bright light that seemed to loosen the chains that Kei had around him and he was able to pull away, breaking the bonds and staring at his father as if waiting for some command. It was as if he could only do what his father told him.

"We have to escape," he said before taking a deep breath. "You let me know if this hurts you," he said and then climbed on top of his son's back. "I need for you to fly far away," he told him and Kei stood up, stretching his wings out. He looked back at his father before starting to fly away, trying to make sure his father had a strong hold of him.

Satoru held on tight as Kei took flight and he heard the gasps and shock and people attempting to shoot him down from his pursuit. He knew that the fall would kill him. He just had to have faith that he and his son would work through this together. He could see the people below, the cities that were now seeing that dragons were real. So many people had thought them only fantasy creatures before this moment.

Satoru took a deep breath in but then felt himself lose hold of his son. He started to fall through the air but Kei reached down with his snout, making sure the tooth stayed and held his dad between his gums making sure that there were no teeth that could hurt him. He flew back to where he had left Hikari.

…

…

Hikari had her tail wrapped around her as she sat on the eggs, keeping them warm in her nest. She was starting to forget the feeling of being human. She only hoped that she would have Kei to rely on during this. She could hear flaps and looked up, her eyes widened as she saw a human body in his mouth and the blood on his body, however he landed well and gently placed the human on the ground.

Satoru got up, putting his hand to Kei's cheek and smiled as he started to purr. He had been able to save his son. Nothing felt better than that. He just had to keep that in mind. His son may be a dragon but he could keep him safe. Satoru took the tooth off of him and put it back in his pocket. He felt Kei nuzzle him affectionately.

This was a life that he couldn't really be a part of any longer but his son was safe, that's all he cared about. He looked over to the other dragon who had curled up closer and Kei went over to her, gently licking her head and turned to his father.

"I don't think I can thank you enough, Dad," he said and Satoru heard how weak his voice was. He only wished that he had been able to do more for his child.

"Satoru-jii," Hikari said nervously before looking at Kei. She found Satoru to bow apologetically to her. "It's okay. It's different but it'll be okay," she attempted to smile and Kei looked at where she was sitting. Satoru took a step forward seeing the gigantic eggs. "As long as we're together, it'll be okay," she said as she nuzzled Kei again and he wrapped his body around hers, still looking at the eggs. His children were going to be baby dragons? If that was the case then he didn't want to be human again.

"Hikari-chan, I am so sorry," he said hating that he had dragged her into this mess. She had had such a promising future and he had been the cause of that not happening. He hated that feeling.

"It's going to be okay," Hikari repeated as Kei covered her with his wing, looking at his dad sadly and a little nervous about his rejection but Satoru just came and put a hand on one of the large eggs.

"These are your children?" he asked them and Hikari nodded.

Their lives were so different right now. Satoru felt that he was saying goodbye to his son and that they would rarely see one another. Once the eggs hatched, that would mean they would belong to two different worlds and he only hoped that they could bridge the gap. He didn't know that soon the world would not only know about the fact that dragons existed but that one of the most famous and affluent families in Japan had a dragon as their former-heir.

People tended to fear what they couldn't understand.

 **End of Chapter Nine**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Also, yay, this fic is nearly a full year old**

 **Thank you so much to YokaiAngel for reviewing the previous chapter. It really meant a lot to me.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Baby Dragons

**Chapter Ten – Baby Dragons**

It had been three months since Satoru had seen his eldest son. The news had quickly spread around Tokyo about Kei Takishima but after nobody had seen a dragon that first month, the rumors about where they were and how to spot them had slowed down. Satoru sighed. He had wanted to protect his child but he knew that Kei probably was living his own kind of life and hopefully he was safe.

As Satoru was about to go to bed, finishing his work on the computer, he heard a noise from the backyard and froze. Was someone there? He went out there and stood looking around before a large form came out from behind one of the back buildings. Satoru blinked hard as he saw his son in dragon form, barely able to fit into the space.

"Hey," Satoru said with a smile but then saw Kei's head was bowed, he looked sad. Satoru stepped forward and placed a hand on Kei's snout. He still loved his son despite what had happened to him. Kei moaned a little but it felt that it was a calming one. "Hey, it's good to see you, Kei" he said as his eyes brimmed with tears at how his son was here. "Why are you here?" he asked and Kei looked away, moving his large head and looking towards some bushes. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm sorry," Kei whispered and Satoru could hear the voice of his son in his head whilst the dragon in front of him blew out air and made a growling noise. "I need your help. I need a huge favor from you, I don't know who else to -"

Satoru could see his son becoming more panicked and more frustrated. Something was wrong with him. Something had gone wrong. "Kei," he said as he placed a hand on where Kei's cheek was. Dragon anatomy was much harder to guess than human anatomy but this was still his son. Satoru still saw him as his child.

"You can ask me for anything," Satoru attempted to remind him and Kei took a look back to the bushes.

"It's a really big favor," he said and Satoru nodded.

"Kei, tell me what it is, okay?" he asked as he saw the pain that the dragon was going through. Satoru wanted to finish this quickly. Having such a large dragon here would mean that Kei wasn't safe and he wanted that for his son despite the pain of seeing him go.

Kei went to the bushes and picked something up with his mouth before coming back to the door and putting two smaller dragons, each about the size of an adult Golden Retriever on the doorstep. The dragons were having difficulty standing and walking around and they seemed quite harmless. Satoru looked at them and reached out a hand knowing that these were his grandchildren.

"They're quite small," he said and Kei nudged them with his snout.

"They'll grow," he told his father. "They only hatched about a month ago," he said as he heard their growling and squeaks. Satoru knelt down and gently pulled each of the tiny dragons into his arms. He could tell from their behavior that they really were only babies. "Hikari's in danger," Kei tried to explain, "Some idiots thought that she was me and she was captured. I want to go after her but I can't leave these two. They can't fend for themselves."

"You're asking me to take care of my grandchildren," Satoru asked as he gently placed his hands on their backs. Kei nodded as he looked between them. "Of course. Do I need to know anything about them?"

"Meat," Kei told him and Satoru nodded, "They like softer meat but rarer meat, maybe even raw. Steak or something should be fine. They don't have the ability to breathe fire or fly by themselves. If you could make sure that they eat and that they have a blanket to sleep under. Kei nuzzled each of them and spoke only in growls to them that Satoru wasn't able to understand.

"Of course I'll take care of them," Satoru said as both babies turned to him curiously before the braver one took a step forward and tried to gently headbutt Satoru. Satoru pulled the baby into a loving hug. He was their grandfather and though they were a different species to him, he was still their loving grandfather who they should be able to trust and to come to when he was needed.

"What are their names?" Satoru asked.

Kei gestured to the one who was gently rubbing his head against Satoru's chest. "Yoji," he said as he saw the dragon turn back to him, "And Natsu," he said as he gestured to the more timid one. "Thank you, Dad" he whispered and Satoru brought the dragons inside and Kei told them he loved them before flying up and away.

As Satoru brought the dragons inside, he saw the fear and curiosity that they had. He heard a voice behind him and saw Midori standing there with tears in her eyes. Satoru felt that he understood the tears. They hadn't seen Kei for such a long time and he hadn't even told her that he had visited.

"Something bad has happened to them so we're taking care of the babies for a little time," Satoru attempted to explain and Midori knelt down opposite the babies. She put a hand out and the dragons sniffed her hand before moving back nervously.

"Of course, they're our grandbabies," she whispered before crying. "When he comes to get them back, promise me that you'll tell me. I want to see our son," Midori told him and Satoru nodded before he pet the heads of the two little dragons. He just hoped that Hikari would be safe but knew Kei would risk his life to protect them.

…

…

Hikari was strapped down with chains in a human form. It felt so strange to be human when she had accepted a life with Kei and her children. She was starting to hate this body, this weak body where she couldn't protect herself. She looked ahead of her at a woman who appeared to be a doctor or a scientist or something. "Get away from me," she said as she growled, "Get me out of this body."

"You're not the one that I want anyway but he'll come for you," the woman commented.

Hikari looked at her. There had to be something that this woman wanted that wasn't her husband. Yes, Kei was probably the most magnificent of the two of them when it came to being a dragon but maybe she could figure out the motives of this woman.

"He'll come for you," the woman nodded as if trying to convince herself of that fact which was of course true. "He's supposed to be the one to be able to transform on command. You…" the woman took out a flask of something and turned to Hikari who was attempting to struggle out but there was something about these chains that was making her feel weak. "If he doesn't come soon, I'll have you stay that way. I think that you should thank me for that."

"You…" Hikari said in fear, "You want to make me human," she shook her head as she thought about the children. No. She might have wanted for them to be humans in the past but that was before she had had her eggs. The children weren't supposed to grow up learning human values, Hikari wasn't even sure that the babies _could_ change.

She needed to protect the children.

"You should be grateful," the woman said and Hikari struggled again. That wasn't what she wanted. She wanted the happy life with Kei that she had been living before this woman had tracked her down. Hadn't she realized that she was a female and Kei was a male. No. She could have easily been mistaken but Hikari was scared for Kei coming here. He would be chained like her and he should never feel that way ever again. She was scared for him coming but she was even more terrified of the idea of what might happen if he didn't come.

"People don't have a cure like this every day. I mean, what are you in that body, only a beast" she smiled before looking down at what was in her hand. "However, the isolating feeling of not being able to hold your children although do dragons actually _hold_ their children?" she asked and Hikari paused as she felt like even more of her faith in the good side of people was being drained from her.

"We wrap our tails around them and protect them just as any other mother would," she snapped, the desire to go back to eating the raw meat returning. She wanted to be with her babies. She wanted to be finding food for them so that they wouldn't starve. She had committed herself to living as a dragon but this woman wasn't allowing that to happen.

The woman took out a pocket watch and sighed as she looked at it. She had expected Kei to have made a grand entrance in much shorter time than this. Perhaps he truly didn't care about Hikari. Maybe she really was insignificant to him. It was really a shame though, she had some power no matter how little that was.

There was a loud beeping noise and the doctor smiled happily, she grabbed onto her phone and called a number before smiling as she started to put the TV screens on and Hikari's eyes widened as she saw that Kei was being subdued and attached to these things by about seventy men. They hadn't underestimated him in that, all of those men were important and necessary. Hikari wanted to scream out for him but felt her body get weaker as she dropped onto the floor and turned into the dragon form that she had been in again.

She looked around nervously. She had to get to Takishima, she had to find Takishima. There had to be something that Satoru could do, he had given him power over him, hadn't he? Hikari was trying to gather whatever information she could as she looked at the TV screen and saw Kei's dragon eyes move to the camera as he looked at her and growled.

Hikari knew those growls were him telling her that he loved her. Before Hikari could make another move, she was losing consciousness. She had just wanted to be with her mate and her babies, what had she done wrong other than fall in love with a dragon?

 **End of Chapter Ten**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	11. Chapter 11 - What's in the Box?

**Chapter Eleven – "What's in the Box?"**

Satoru had been sitting with the dragons, gently petting them and rolling a ball over to them which they would nudge back to him with their snouts. It was definitely different that he had dragon grandchildren but he didn't think of Kei as being an animal. Kei was his son and he always would be. These dragons were his children and therefore, they were Satoru's grandchildren.

"You guys are doing so good," he told the dragons as he scratched both of them behind the ear which they really enjoyed. They looked up at him innocently and Satoru was just glad he got to be with them. He watched as the dragons sniffed the air and saw Midori return with four raw steaks. They smiled as they let smoke blow out of their tiny noses and gobbled up the food.

"They both have such healthy appetites," Midori smiled as she made eye contact with her granddaughter who was looking at her rather unsure. "It's okay," she said as she gently touched her snout. "You're okay. We'll protect you."

Natsu backed away but started choking and Midori's eyes widened. Had the meat been bad or had she given something they had problems in digesting. Satoru panicked as Yoji appeared to be the same. They needed their mother or father with them. Kei and Hikari would know how to help them, it was part of being a parent.

"Baby," Midori said as she pulled Natsu to her chest and saw the dragon panting for breath. Midori turned to Satoru very nervous about what was happening. "Can I see your mouth?" she asked before seeing there to be a shimmer over Natsu's body and Midori held her close, unsure how to ease the pain that she was going through but as she held her, Natsu turned into a human child who had characteristics from both her parents. Yoji did the same.

"I don't know what happened," Midori said as she pulled the screaming little girl close to her. How was she human? Had the curse been broken? "It's okay. It's okay. We've got you," Midori looked across at the tiny boy who took after his mother and saw how he was very gently and affectionately holding him though Satoru appeared extremely concerned.

"Grandfather has you," Satoru promised Yoji as he placed kisses to the top of his head. The doorbell rang and Midori gently passed Natsu to Satoru so he could be with both of their grandchildren. She went to the door and opened it in time to see a car drive off. Midori looked to her feet where a seemingly drugged and unconscious Hikari was but in her human condition.

Was the curse broken, was that what that meant?

"Hikari," Midori asked as she knelt down opposite her daughter in law and placed a loving hand on her shoulder. Hikari groaned and opened her eyes to see Midori there. Hikari stretched out her arm and looked at her hand starting to cry further.

"I'm a disgusting human?" she asked and Midori opened her mouth to argue with her but shook her head, it wasn't worth it. "My babies?" she asked and Midori paused before taking a deep breath.

"They're okay," she said and Hikari stood up feeling as if she was drunk again. "We have them." Hikari nodded and went into the room where Satoru was. She didn't know how to explain to her twins the way that she looked and that she was a different species to them. As Hikari turned to Satoru she saw the two human babies in his arms. This was the first time she was seeing her children as human.

"They seem to be okay," Satoru told her and the babies recognized her and both reached for her.

"Mommy's here," she told them as she knelt opposite Satoru so that she could take her babies from him. "You two are absolutely beautiful," she told them. She turned to Satoru and looked extremely guilty and ashamed. She knew that he was asking for information on Kei and she couldn't give that to him. "I'm sorry," she apologized and Satoru paused. "He got captured," she whispered in a haunted voice and Satoru continued to watch her.

"He got captured?" Satoru asked as he repeated the words to her and Hikari nodded. She felt exhausted but she wanted to find him. He had come to save her again and they had captured him and turned her human. She was just thankful that some power out there had turned her babies human as well so that she could care for them as their mother.

…

…

Early the next morning, Hikari awoke and immediately felt strange to still be in her human form. She looked around and saw her children nestled in a crib that Satoru had found for them. She knew how beautiful they both looked, so much like their father's human form. She turned to them and gently let her fingers sweep through their hair, being extremely careful to not wake them up.

It was then that she heard a knock on the door and stretched. She was about to walk over there but saw Sui approach it and they both saw a mailman there with a gigantic package that looked like it weighed a ton.

"Are you a Takishima?" the man asked and Sui nodded before he was presented with an electronic device to sign. "The insurance on this thing was huge. I mean, they said priceless artifact but it's probably the most expensive thing I've ever delivered."

"Uh, thanks, I guess," Sui shrugged and Hikari went over to help with the box.

"What is it?" she asked and Sui looked at her and rolled her eyes to say that that was a stupid question and that he had no idea what it was either and why was Hikari just expecting for him to know that. There was a smell to the box that seemed so familiar but incredibly strong and it pained Hikari to her stomach. Sui had grabbed a fancy box cutter and was opening the box as Satoru came down the steps, having decided to work from home that day.

"Like I know," Sui said and the smell grew even stronger. He could see a very large object wrapped in brown paper as if a butcher's cut of meat and there was so much blood that it had completely soaked the paper in the bottom corner of the box.

"I'll get a blanket that we can put it on," Hikari told him and ran to grab one. Satoru helped Sui lift the wrapped item as Hikari came over with a plastic sheet so that the blood didn't stain the floor. Carefully they ripped the paper to look at what was inside of the box and when they did, it felt like a dark omen had come upon the house.

It was a dragon head but more importantly, it was _his_ decapitated head.

"What is this!?" Sui yelled as he looked at the head. "This has to be some kind of a sick prank, right!?" he asked as Hikari gently touched the head and Satoru's entire body had gone white and he was shaking quite vigorously. "I mean, what the hell!? Who the hell has this type of sick sick humor!?" he asked and Hikari let her fingers spread over the head.

"It's him," she told them and Sui started going into a panic attack whilst Satoru vomited, the pain causing him more physical discomfort than he had ever had in his life. Hikari broke down, feeling that she would never get through the grief and guilt that his death had caused her. "I'm sorry," she apologized as she broke down and put her hands over her eyes despite how she had his blood on her fingers and it was getting wiped over her own face.

"Wrap it up," Sui said as he clutched his chest and wrapped his arms around himself. He felt as if they had destroyed him. He loved his big brother. He loved his big brother and he hated to think about how this head on the ground was actually his.

Satoru reached forward but Hikari had never seen his body this shade of white before. "I'm so sorry, Kei," he whispered as he gently touched his cheek and wrapped the head up in the paper once again. He very gently and respectfully placed it in the box. As they sat there, Midori came down the stairs and looked at the three of them. Sui was sitting in the corner, crying and rocking himself a little in shock. Hikari was just sitting there frozen and Satoru was standing and looked as if he was about to faint but threw a punch into the wall.

"What?" she asked, "What happened?" she asked as she put a hand on Satoru's back and looked at the box. "What's going on?"

"Big brother's dead," Sui finally managed to get out and Midori looked at the three of them. She shook her head, not able to believe it and went over to the box. She saw the blood but she couldn't believe it. She unwrapped the head again and saw that it was Kei's head and looked at Hikari who didn't seem to be arguing that it wasn't him. Midori looked down, feeling her hands and body shake before she completely lost it and screamed, pushing her bloody hands through her hair as she felt the intense pain of losing her baby boy.

He hadn't deserved this and they all knew this.

"We'll bury his head, right?" Sui asked and Satoru and Midori nodded weakly. "He's still my big brother," he argued and they nodded again.

"Of course he is," Midori said as she screamed again as she stared at the decapitated head.

 **End of Chapter Eleven**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **AN:** Wonder if anyone can guess the reference in the title


End file.
